Elsword One-Shots
by Diversity5451
Summary: First Fanfiction. May add more. If you want to flame, sure, but keep in mind, I couldn't care less.
1. Chapter 1

Elsword - Lord Knight

Aisha - Elemental Master

Aisha had just fought King Nasod, and was fatally wounded. On the brink of death, she tried to get potions in Bethma, but they had run out. She tried to get to Feita, draining her remaining mana on the monsters who threatened her, but she couldn't keep herself up much longer. Elsword was sent on a mission by Lento to deliver information to Stella. On his way there he saw Aisha staggering on the path, followed by a trail of blood. "Aisha!" Elsword yelled, running towards her. Just as Elsword neared, she had a look of relief, and then collapsed in Elsword's arms. _Damn! What happened?_ Elsword thought. He picked her up and carried her back to Feita.

When he arrived in Feita, he frantically searched for Allegro. Elsword found him in the tent, and set Aisha down on a canvas bed. "Oh my… What happened here?" asked Allegro. "I have no idea! Can you do something?" answered Elsword, a little frustrated. Allegro nodded, and left to retrieve some potions. Elsword looked at his hands, his gloves stained with red. He kneeled down next to Aisha, looking at her sleeping face. Her eyes fluttered open, to see Elsword looking right at her. She touched his face, and gingerly kissed him. She dropped back onto the bed, eyes shut. Elsword, shocked, wondered what caused her to do so. He felt something flicker in his heart.

Allegro had returned, with a plethora of potions, and sent Elsword out. He sat by the tent, pondering about what just happened. Suddenly, he heard a girl's cough, and rushed back into the tent. Aisha was now sitting up, the wound vanished. She smiled at Elsword, and he smiled back. Allegro left the two alone. Elsword wondered if she remembered what she had done, and decided to ask. "Hey Aisha?" Elsword asked, "Did you…" Aisha, understanding what he was trying to ask, walked up to him and kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?" Aisha suggested. Elsword smiled, and they kissed again.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Raven – Rena

Rena POV

_Elsword – Lord Knight_

_Aisha – Elemental Master_

_Rena – Wind Sneaker_

_Raven – Blade Master_

_Chung – Deadly Chaser_

_Eve – Code: Battle Seraph_

I meet everyone at the Halls of Water to defeat Ran. We enter the halls and Elsword, Raven, and I lead while Chung, Aisha and Eve follow. I embed my feet with the power of nature while the others ready themselves to attack too. A swarm of Shadow Port monsters arrive and everyone starts to attack.

We pass with ease and are attacking Victor, when he charges straight at me. I barely evade his attack but he catches me off-guard. He manages to swing his fist at my leg. "Ugh!" I shout in fury. Raven sees me and quickly dashes in my direction. What I didn't manage to see was that while I was looking at Raven, Victor was readying to attack me again.

_One flash_

He attacks Victor and he falls over. The rest of the team finishes off the rest of the monsters.

"You okay?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, just a little bruised" I reply. I try standing on my leg and I wince at the pain. Whatever. I can still fight.

"Let's go!" Elsword calls.

We go to face Ran, and although I'm limping a little, I can still make great kicks with my other leg. We've halved his health already. I glance at Aisha and my eyes widen. She can't see that a shadow arm has materialized behind her.

"Aisha!" I yell, but she's too slow. I dash at her and push her out of the way in time, but the shadow arm has gotten my other leg.

"Dammit!" I shout. What am I going to do now? As a Wind Sneaker, I'm practically useless without my legs. Maybe I can still use them. I try to stand up, but the pain is excruciating.

"Rena!" Raven called. He's coming towards me but I nod at Ran.

"Go! I'm fine!" I yell. He seems to understand that I don't need to be helped, and joins everyone to continue to fight Ran.

_"What do I do?_ _I'm useless!" _I think. And then I realize the bow mounted on my hand. Of course! I'm an archer, I can still fight! I painfully sit up, and regenerate enough mana. I perform a skill I haven't used in a while.

_Aero Tornado!_

Everyone looks at me, surprised, as the wind sphere traps Ran inside. Although it's a move that I learned a long time ago, it still deals moderate damage. Ran falls to his right, defeated. Everyone is looking at me. I smile slightly, then everything goes black.

_"Seems okay..."_ Huh?

_"Will her legs heal?" _What the-?

My eyes flutter open to see Denka and everyone on the team. Out of everyone, Raven wears the expression of most worry.

"She seems to be using surprised mode." remarks Eve. Well, that half-made sense. I start to sit up when Chung gestures for me to lay back down.

"Whoa there, we know you're enthusiastic to get up, but you need to rest." Aisha states.

I plop back down. Ugh, I hate being injured. My legs have been bandaged and Elsword tells me I was "stuffed with a million potions" when I was unconscious. Dusk arrives and everyone leaves except Raven. I lay there, just thinking, and I catch a glimpse of Raven's eyes locked on me. I sit up and ask, "What are you thinking, Raven?" It seems like he wakes up, and then smiles.

"You know who you remind me of?" he asks.

"Who?" I reply, completely clueless. Who does he know who looks like me? Aisha and Eve look a lot different from me. Does he know a green-haired Nasod or something?

"You remind me of… Never mind…" Raven trails off. He gets out of his chair and walks towards me and takes my hand. For some odd reason, my face reddens. What what what what? He smiles at me and I smile back. Then he bends down, and presses his lips onto mine. I blush furiously.

"R-Raven?" I stutter. He hands me another potion and smiles.

"Here. Drink this."

**Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism. Sorry I haven't added very much, I completely forgot about it.**


End file.
